Pregúntale a los guardianes (según yo)
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: En este fic puedes preguntarle cuanto quiera a Tooth, Jack, Norte, Bunny, Sandy e incluso a Picth. Tiene, de vez en cuando, invitados especiales dentro de la misma película ¡No te limites! Todas las preguntas serán contestadas. Please entren.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiis! Se lo que creen ¿Otra de estas secciones de preguntas, pero de otra lunática? ¡Exacto mondo, señoritas! (bendita sea la que pensó esto en primer lugar) Esto es para divertirme un rato ya que traigo el ánimo por los suelos, y ya que tooodo el mundo está haciendo esto pues ¡Yo quiero también! **

**Pregunten cuanto quieran a los protagonistas de Rise of the guardians (pero traten de no ser muy pervertidas, pleaase, ya saben que lo digo por Jack) fuera de eso ¡No se limiten!**

**Qué quede claro una cosa: Todo lo que ponga aquí de respuestas tratare de hacerlo lo más realista de acuerdo a los personajes y a William Joyce; no lo sé, he visto muchos de estas secciones de preguntas que modifican personalidades. No digo que a mí no se me escape hacerlo… pero intentaré corregirlo con todas mis fuerzas.**

_En está ocasión podrán preguntarles a:_

_Jack Frost _

_Tooth Fairy_

_Norte_

_Bunnymund_

_Sandman_

_y_

_Pitch._

_Tal vez después añada invitados especiales, como Jamie, Sophie, Phil, Bay Tooth, Los demás niños, o incluso, El mismísimo hombre de la Luna. Oh yeaaah._

**Jaja ¡Me emociono! Añadí a los invitados especiales porque, al menos a mí, me han surgido dudas sobre ellos. Ya diré después cuando podrán preguntarles, por ahora solo son mis queridos guardianes… y Pitch, un villano carismático. Cómo dudo que muchos se dispongan a entrar incluso aquí, y menos a preguntarme, responderé este fic cuando haya por lo menos unas siete (7) preguntas. ¡Hasta la vista! (Tal vez dure mucho) Un enooorme beso psicológico muaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Presentadora: ¡Holis! Y bienvenidos al programa. Con mucho esfuerzo hemos logrado conseguir a nuestros increíbles invitados que son nada menos que… (Redoble de tambores)… ¡Los Guardianes de ROTG! Que se han tomado la gran molestia de venir, últimamente están muy solicitados. ¡Démosles la bienvenida!_

(Aplausos y gritos de admiración)

Presentadora: (a los guardianes) Gracias por venir.

Norte: (De buen humor) No hay de qué.

Tooth: Es un honor estar aquí.

Jack: (desinteresado) Lo mismo digo.

Bunny: Igual ya pasó Pascua.

Pitch: A mí me obligaron a venir.

Presentadora: Este… Okey (Se ríe) ¡Muy bien! Ahora vamos con lo interesante. Nuestra primera pregunta es de **Chica Joker**, para Tooth y Jack Frost, y ella dice: "¿Han considerado la idea de que pueden ser una hipermegasuperultraguau pareja? Kawaii Se ven taaaan bien juntos n.n (En especial por Jack quien es muy lindo.)" ¿Y bien, chicos?

Jack Frost: (Suspira y sonríe) Gracias por el cumplido. Yo no lo he pensado, por lo menos. Digo, no es que Tooth no sea bonita, por qué si lo es y es mi amiga, pero… No, nunca se me ha ocurrido, no quiero novia.

Presentadora:¡Okey! Bien por ti Jack ¿Y qué hay de ti, Tooth?

Tooth: (Sonrojada) Bueno, con Jack, lo que se dice JACK la persona, no lo he pensado. Pero con sus dientes ¡Oh sus dientes! Me casaría con ellos sin pensar… claro, si fuera legal ¡Es que son tan blancos que... ! Ejem (vuelve a la realidad) En contestación a la pregunta: Lo siento pero, por lo menos por ahora, solo me gustan sus dientes ¡Pero creo que él es un gran chico! (Le abraza la cabeza a Jack Frost con mucha fuerza)

Jack: (Jadeando) No respiro!

Presentadora: ¡Está bien, está bien! Es suficiente Tooth (Vuelve a poner el orden) Okey, las siguientes preguntas son para… ¡Pitch!

Pitch:(Aburrido) Hurra.

Presentadora: Vamos, por lo menos finge que te interesa (Lee la hoja de las preguntas) Bien, Vans-ImNotAShoe pregunta:" Por que no tienes color? Lo digo enserio sales gris y negro es como si fueras una de esas peliculas viejas mudas  
Ers malvado por que si o tienes un motivo? No me la creo que quieras acabar con las luces por nada.

Enserio tu traje es una bata de baño? Digo he visto una igualita, tal vez sea por qué estaba en una tienda de disfrazes... Y creo que son todas." También ella agrega que ama a Jack y que en secreto le gusta la maldad ¿Listo para responder, Pitch?

Pitch: ¿Ya qué? (Se aclara la garganta) Primero que nada, claro que tengo color, mis ojos ámbar son lo mejor que hayas visto, niña; y si me ves de negro es solamente porque ese color me queda bien. Segundo, por supuesto que tengo un motivo para ser malo ¿Qué villano que se respete no? Lo que pasa es que, mucho antes de que la más vieja de tu casa viera la luz del día, yo trabajaba para el estúpido hombre de la luna cuidando las cárceles de los espíritus oscuros. Lo digo enserio, ese odioso hombrecito me mantuvo por siglos en esas mazmorras, apartándome incluso de mi… (Carraspea y vuelve hablar) El punto, un día las pesadillas imitaron la voz lastimera de un ser querido, traté de salvarlo, entré a la celda y ahí me consumió la maldad. Desde ese entonces soy malo y odio al hombre de la Luna ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Él arruinó mi vida, y yo arruinaré su odioso mundo y lo sumergiré en la oscuridad eterna y luego destruiré a…

Presentadora: Ejem (Dice ella apenada) No creo que a los guardianes les agradé oír eso (La cámara enfoca a los Guardianes que están desenvainando sus armas) Sólo sigamos con las preguntas, no quiero un combate en este Show.

Pitch: (Bufa) Bien. Como decía ¡Mi traje no es una bata de baño, chica retrasada! Es una túnica, y lo digo para todos los tontos que ven esto, es una TU-NI-CA, alguien debería enseñarles a reconocer un traje bueno cuando lo ven. En realidad no me interesa, Vans- Im comoseaquetellames, si la gente de tu ciudad sale a pedir dulces en Hallowen vestidos como si fueran a bañarse, ese no es mi problema sino de Jack O-lantern. Y si eso es todo yo ya he terminado aquí.

Presentadora: Eh… Bien ¿Algo último que quieras decirle a Vans-ImNotAShoe, Pitch?

Pitch: No… ¡Espera, si que quiero! ¿Cómo te puede gustar ese mocoso de cabello blanco? Se supone que dijiste que te gusta la maldad. Eres una masa de contradicciones, chica.

Jack: (Sonríe presumido) Calma, no puede evitarlo, Pitch, soy irresistible.

Pitch: (En voz baja) Un día te mandaré al submundo, Frost.

Guardianes: (enojados) ¡Inténtalo!

Presentadora: ¡Bueno, bueno! No se maten en mi programa, por favor. Vamos con más preguntas; Lizbeth Snow le pregunta a Norte "¿Por qué me trajiste un pijama cuando yo pedí a Jack Frost?"

Norte: (Se rasca la nuca) Bueno, yo…

Jack Frost: Un segundo, Norte ¿Una chica me pidió de regalo de navidad?

Norte: (Exasperado) No solo una ¡Cientos! Llegaban a montones y montones, me pasé toda una tarde leyendo esas tonterías. Hubieras visto todas esas cartas obscenas, no sé que les pasa a las adolescentes de hoy en día.

Jack: Bien, pero (Se retrae en su asiento, con nervios) ¿Eso no es un poco raro?

Norte: ¡Sí que lo es, chico! Respondiendo a Lizbeth Snow: No te lo traje simplemente porque eso sería un secuestro, y además ¡No puedo! Si te lo regalo ¿Quién haría nevar en el invierno? Además otras miles de chicas me lo encargaron para navidad, unas incluso me trataron de sobornar, pero soy honesto y como no tengo favoritismos no se lo traje a ninguna. Ah y una cosa para las fangirls que nos observan… ¡Ríndanse, jamás se los voy a traer para navidad! Por favor, no me manden más de esas cartas, lo digo enserio, por favor.

Jack Frost: ¿Debería preocuparme por esas cartas?

Norte: No, déjalo. Sólo no te descuides en tus rondas de trabajo, si te pillan estás muerto.

Jack: No lo olvidaré.

Presentadora: (un poco triste) Okey, buena forma de aplastar los sueños de cientos de chicas. ¡Pero seguimos con las preguntas de Lizbeth Snow! Esta es para Tooth Fairy: "Espero que estés cuidando bien de mis memorias"

Tooth: No lo dudes, linda.

Presentadora: Esta es para ¡Pitch! Qué popular eres ¿eh? (Pitch se cubre la cara) Lizbeth dice: "por q todos te odian?! a mí en lo personal no eres malo y no te odio más bien te adoro hasta te quería como hermano mayor"

Pitch: (Se ríe un poco): No todos me odian, mis pesadillas me aman; los que me odian lo hacen por pura envidia ¡Y por supuesto que soy malo! ¿¡Te parece bueno o poca cosa que quiera sumergir a tu mundo en la profunda oscuridad!? A veces no entiendo a estás fans. Si me adoras demuéstralo: deja de creer en los guardianes y jamás JAMÁS por ningún motivo sigas esparciendo la creencia en esos fenómenos, es más, aplasta tanta fe en ellos como puedas… ¡ah! Y si me querías de hermano mayor ten en cuenta que te cortaría en cabello mientras duermes. Ya acabé.

Presentadora: ¡Cuanta sinceridad! La siguiente es para Jack y dice así: "¿¡Por qué eres tan guapo y sexi?!"

Bunny: Estas fans están locas.

Jack Frost: Calla Canguro (Dice enojado y luego sonríe para el público) No sé por qué, nací siendo guapo y sexi. Supongo que gracias a la genética o algo así.

Presentadora: (babea) Sí…¡Bueno! La siguiente de Lizbeth es para Bunnymund y dice así: "¿Sabes que es el yaoi?"

Bunnymund: (molesto) Claro que sí, no soy estúpido, llevo en esta tierra más de lo que te imaginas. Lo que me sorprende es que tu lo sepas ¿Pero qué te pasa por la cabeza, niña? No me quiero imaginar que estarás haciendo en tu casa.

Jack Frost: ¿Qué es el yaoi? (pregunta inocentemente) ¿Es malo?

Norte: Verás chico…

Tooth: ¡No! (Tooth vuela hasta Jack y le cubre los oídos con ambas manos) ¡No, Norte! ¡No se lo digas!

Jack:( confundido) ¿Por qué?

Bunny y Norte: Sí ¿Por qué?

Tooth: (enojada) ¡Sólo no se lo digan!

Presentadora: (intentado calmar a todos) Bien, bien, no hay porque ponerse así. Las siguientes preguntas son de chicaaventurera y las primeras para Jack, son: "¿Que piensas acerca de bunny?  
¿No as pensado en tener pareja? ¿Estas enamorado?"

Jack Frost: ¿Qué pienso acerca de Bunny? Mmmm… (Se ríe)Que es un canguro súper desarrollado arrogante, presumido, irritante, muy gruñón y que se cree la gran cosa por qué los niños creen en él y porque pinta huevos de pascua… (Los guardianes le lanzan una mirada acecina) Bueno, supongo que si te acostumbras no es tan malo; es como un hermano mayor gruñón. ¿Tener pareja yo? Nooo, no me apetece una chica loca y celosa que me pregunte donde he estado, preferiría una mamá en lugar de eso. Sí que lo he pensado algunas veces, cuando me siento sólo, pero no quiero una novia por ahora. Y no, no estoy enamorado… sólo de mi trabajo.

Presentadora: Bien, las siguientes son para Bunny de la misma chica aventurera y ella dice: "Que piensas sobre jack? ¿Que es lo que mas amas de la pascua? ¿Te gusta algun espiritu o guardian?"

Bunny: Creo que Jack es un chiquillo tonto y presumido realmente irresponsable (Nota que Jack se ríe) además de un cínico y mal bromista.

Jack: Eh, no te pases, soy muy buen bromista.

Bunny: Y que vive engañado; pero te diré chicaaventurera que (suspira) después de un muy buen rato soportándolo te empiezas a acostumbrar, ahora es técnicamente de la familia. ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de la pascua? Mmm… ¿Te dije lo mucho que me agradas, chica? Es cuando a los niños se les ilumina la cara con esperanza cuando corren a buscar los huevos ¡Oh y cuando los encuentran! Es una sensación indescriptible. ¿Si me gusta alguien? No, aunque debo decir que Afrodita es muy hermosa.

Presentadora: Ya creo que sí. Las preguntas siguietes son PARA TOOTH y son: ¿Como tratas a las minis tu? ¿Te gusta a algun guardian? ¿Describe tu relacion con cada guardian?

Tooth: (Se ríe amablemente) Las trato como a hijas, uuyyy, no hay nada que quiera más que a mis haditas. Jaja ¿Qué si me gusta algún guardián? Sólo los dientes de Jack, los demás somos solo amigos jaja. Mi relación con Meme es… tierna, es como un hermanito, aunque él es el que me cuida… aunque es muy silencioso, he pensado en atarle uno de esos adorables cascabeles al cuello para que… (se ríe) me salgo del tema. Con Bunny es de protección, somos un muy buen equipo y siempre nos apoyamos. Con Norte es paternal, es un muy buen amigo y fuente de confianza, Con Jack es de amigos y hermanos, aunque admito que a veces me paso de amigable cuando contemplo sus dientes es que ¡Son tan blancos como nieve recién caída del cielo y…! Mejor paro aquí, gracias por preguntar.

Jack: Para Tooth soy solo unos dientes bonitos.

Presentadora: Esos dientes enloquecen a cualquiera, pero sigamos. Estas son PARA NORTE de la misma chica: " ¿Por que cuando te pedi a chris colfer no me lo trajiste? ¿Me regalas un duende? ¿Te as enamorado de alguien alguna vez siendo guardian o sigues enamorado?

Norte: (amable y de buen humor) No le traigo personas a nadie porque, de nuevo ¡eso sería un secuestro! Por favor nadie me pida personas para navidad, no aplasten sus propios sueños. ¿Un duende? No ¡Te daría veinte! Pero eso viola mi contrato de seguridad laboral, lo lamento. Si que estoy enamorado ¡De mi esposa! Si prestas atención notaras que tengo un anillo de casado. Eso es todo.

Presentadora: Muy bien, las siguientes son para… ¡Sandy! y dicen… un segundo ¿Cómo va a responder preguntas Meme, se supone que no habla. ¿Algún guardián puede traducirlo?

Norte: Creo que yo.

Presentadora: Okey, las preguntas son: ¿Por qué eres tan adorable?

(Sandy hace dibujos con la arena sobre su cabeza)

Norte: Creo que dice "Así nací"

Presentadora: ¿Los sentimientos tienen que ver con los sueños que proyectas? ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

(Meme vuelve a hacer dibujos elaborados)

Norte: Dice que "Los sueños de los niños son del gusto de ellos, aunque pongo mi corazón en los sueños" Y de la pregunta dos dice "No"

Presentadora: Para Pitch de la misma chica: ¿Te vi debajo de mi cama y te patie te dolio? ¿Cómo eras antes de ser el coco? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Pitch: Tú nunca me viste debajo de tu cama, lo sé por qué nunca nadie me ve y no, no me dolió la patada que tu nunca me diste, le habrás dado a otra cosa. Yo antes de ser el coco era un estúpido gato del Hombre de la Luna y no me gusta recordarlo. Sobre la pregunta tres, te diré Chicaaventurera que no me gusta nadie, aunque Bunnymund tiene razón sobre lo sexi que es Afrodita.

Presentadora: ¡Eso es todo por hoy!

.

**Listo, terminado. Fue más rápido de lo que pensé, espero les haya gustado. Un beso psicológico muaaa!**


End file.
